


In the mood for something different

by Barbayat



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while Ethan needs to be pushed to his limits and only one person in the world knows exactly what he needs: Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the mood for something different

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the wonderful Lana, this entry is for the [Round 3: Non-Penetration](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/17518.html) Challenge of the 2014 Mating Games.

Aiden was in one of those moods, which was perfect, because it resonated with Ethan: he liked the games, messing with people’s heads and being big, bad and scary. He hadn’t minded killing their old pack, but there had been others whose deaths hadn’t been so well deserved. His need to be punished wasn’t going to atone for the innocent lives Ethan had snuffed out, but when he felt their weight dragging him down, he needed this: needed to feel weightless, to have an outlet just as intense on his body as the darkness clouding his mind.

If Ethan could count on one thing, it was that his brother could inflict pain. Aiden would feel some of that as well, through the connection they shared, but they both were able to take a beating. That was something they had learned from their deceased pack, while Deucalion had freed them by teaching them how to inflict it on others. 

When they were together, Ethan no longer saw the care and worry Aiden showed when he was with Lydia. Aiden knew exactly what his brother needed, how far he could go and had no qualms filling that need. Ethan felt the cockring being tightened roughly, along with the little bullet vibe that Aiden had taped to Ethan’s balls. The vibrations against his perineum would be a delight if not for the fact that he wasn’t allowed to get off - at least not yet. 

Ethan heard the creaking of leather, and almost longed for the touch of the whip. Aiden had strung him up for over an hour, and while his injuries had healed well enough, the constant strain on his shoulders had engulfed them in dull, unpleasant pain. 

His feet were close to the ground; he sometimes felt a stone brush against his big toes.

He screamed when the sharp pain bit his back, but the metal bar in his mouth turned it more into a muffled growl. His fangs bit into the bar as the beast showed himself, woken by the poison that covered the bullwhip: diluted wolfsbane burned in his bleeding wounds, preventing them from healing too fast. The instinct to break free took over but the chains holding him were too secure: only joined with his brother would he be strong enough for that. 

It was time for Aiden to have some fun. He had gotten good with whips. Ethan felt it: strong, precise blows left deep red cuts. Aiden always found an area that was unscathed. While Ethan’s back seemed on fire, his cock was aching even more: the pain was exhilarating.

If he had the option, he’d beg for release, but this game had barely started. With one stroke, Aiden split his ass open in a horizontal line. Ethan shuddered; the impact made his cock bounce and he groaned desperately. Moments later, he felt the whip tighten around his neck and his head was pulled back. Aiden snarled into his ear. “Hmm, seeing all that blood…”

Ethan was still quivering with pain, yearning for release when he felt Aiden’s hand on his belly, drawing him closer until Aiden’s hard cock was against his ass. His brother ground into him, making him flinch when his erection rubbed over the open wound.

“The things I’m going to do to you.” Aiden’s words were more promise than threat. 

Aiden’s breathing became heavier, and Ethan felt how the echo of his pain and the smell of his blood was arousing Aiden, how much Aiden liked having him under his control. All of that got them both closer to the edge.

With a sudden move Aiden pressed himself against his brother’s back, leaning on him, the strain of the bonds increasing under Aiden’s weight. His cock - wedged between them - shot a warm load upwards, mixing with the blood streaming down Ethan’s back. Ethan whimpered as he felt Aiden’s orgasm overtake him: the sensation echoed in his own cock. It was pain - and ultimately pleasure - both sweeter and more intense than anything someone who didn’t share a connection like they did could possible feel. 

There was a lot more pain that needed to be inflicted and endured before it was time for the pleasure to take over and Ethan wouldn’t have it any other way. It was the darkness in them coming out - in ways that didn’t hurt anyone else.


End file.
